


How to catch a Fíli

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Modern AU, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kíli loves Pokemon. But he ends up catching something more precious.





	How to catch a Fíli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AjiFry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjiFry/gifts).

Kíli had always loved Pokemon. When he was a child he had begged his parents for every scrap of merchandise.

And even though he was teased in high school, he still could not resist anything Pokemon related. He owned all the games. He owned all the DVDs. 

At 25, several Pokemon plushies still adorned his bed. He couldn’t help it. He even got a Mewtwo tattoo. 

His best friend, Tauriel, was the same. They had enabled each other ever since they had met at age 12.

When Pokemon Go was released, the two friends had been ecstatic. They both loved the outdoors and they both loved Pokemon. And now there favourite things were combined! 

However, they were adults now (barely, according to Kíli’s mother) and could not do everything together. Sometimes, real life intervened.

On a particular hot and sunny day, Kíli found himself alone in a big park, trying to chase Mewtwo. Considering his special love for this Pokemon, it was really unfair how often it kept getting away.

Mewtwo just appeared again when he heard somebody screaming. His focus dropped and Mewtwo got away. Kíli cursed.

“A little help here?” 

The rightfully petulant question brought Kíli back to reality. Right. Somebody had screamed. Somebody needed help.

“Coming!” he shouted, climbing the small incline up from the path into the copse, from where he had heard the scream.

And stopped.

A young man was sitting on the ground, clutching his ankle.

His fluffy blond hair was tied back into a ponytail. And the most wonderful blue eyes now looked up at Kíli, a smile forced around the most kissable mouth.

Kíli had often seen this guy at Pokemon raids, but for all his confidence, he had always been too shy to approach him. The guy always came alone and seemed to like it that way. So Kíli had kept his distance.

“Um,” he started. He never came across as particularly bright, and he had made that first impression again judging by the look he was given now.

The guy sighed. “Look, I’m really sorry to disturb you. I twisted my ankle. Could you help me down to a bench or something? I’ll text my location to my uncle, so he can pick me up.”

“No worries.” Kíli swalled. “Alright.”

It took a while for them to get Fíli up. He was heavier than he looked, but luckily Kíli was stronger than he looked and managed to manoeuvre Fíli down to the main path at the shallowest bit.

“Right. There’s a bench.” Fíli pointed. “If you just set me down there, you can get on with the raid.”

Kíli was torn. For once, Mewtwo lost.

“I’ll get you at least to the parking lot. No need for your uncle to come out here, it’ll be difficult to find him.”

To his surprise, the other giggled. “You’ve no idea how true that is. My uncle is the king of getting lost.”

“Well then, come on. I’m Kíli, by the way.”

It raised another giggle before the guy confessed his name was Fíli.

And when it turned out that Fíli’s uncle was at the other side of town and Fíli was contemplating which other friend to contact for help, Kíli jumped in to drive Fíli to the doctor himself.

And that, as he told everyone in the years to follow, was how you caught a Fíli. And a Fíli was worth at least two Mewtwos.


End file.
